<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batting Cages, Tacos and Midnight fun by Bellakitse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413095">Batting Cages, Tacos and Midnight fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse'>Bellakitse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Set in the middle of season one, Sexual Content, flirting and innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” Carlos says as he comes back with a smile. “You’re good to go, just step in and press the button on the wall when you’re ready for the balls to start flying.”</p><p>“I’ll be honest, not the type of balls I thought would be flying tonight,” he murmurs, smirking at Carlos as he stares at him. </p><p>+</p><p>When TK can’t sleep, he calls his friend-maybe boyfriend for some midnight fun. He’s surprised at what Carlos has planned for them.</p><p>Written for Day Two of Tarlos Corazonados Weekend- <i>Late Night Hangouts</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tarlos Valentine 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batting Cages, Tacos and Midnight fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK Strand has always had a hard time getting proper sleep. He usually knocks out after a long and grueling shift, but if he’s had an easy day, the chances are once it’s time for bed, he’ll be wide awake staring at the ceiling like he is now.</p><p>He stays like that for a moment longer before letting out an aggravated sigh, reaching for his phone. He makes a note of the time. It’s after midnight, and he really shouldn’t be pulling up his contacts searching for a certain Austin Police Officer. Yet, despite knowing it might muddle their tentative friendship, he finds himself calling Carlos anyway.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he questions when Carlos picks up, giving him a groggy hello. He smiles, a little embarrassed at the knowing chuckle Carlos lets out.</p><p>“So we do <em>this </em>now?” he asks, and TK can hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>It makes TK blush but also causes his stomach to clench in anticipation.  He and Carlos have been in this weird limbo where he doesn’t know what to call them since their date playing darts. They’re friends, that much TK knows. He finds himself confiding in Carlos more and more these days. The cop has a way of breaking past his defenses until he’s revealing the not so pretty parts that make him whole.</p><p>But there is also the other side of their relationship, the one where TK can’t keep his hands to himself, wanting to touch and taste every inch of Carlos any chance he gets. He wants to keep him even without knowing what they are yet.</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” he tells him honestly, hoping it’s enough of an answer about what he wants even if he isn’t entirely sure what that is himself.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up in 20,” Carlos answers easily, and TK can hear the rustling of his sheets over the phone as he gets up from his bed. “I’ll see you in a few, okay?”</p><p>TK nods even though Carlos can’t see before answering in the affirmative. He feels both excited and thankful that Carlos is willing to accommodate him at the drop of a hat. He tries not to give it much thought to what it means.</p><p>He dresses in a pair of black joggers and a zip-up hoodie, not bothering with anything underneath; it’s not like he’s going to be dressed for long anyway. He quietly walks out of the house as not to wake up his dad and waits on his front steps for the familiar blue Camaro to arrive.</p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long. Carlos arrives before the time he promised, and TK jumps to his feet, quickly making his way to the car before it fully comes to a stop. “Hi,” he breathes as he closes the door behind him, reaching for the seat belt.</p><p>Carlos answers by running a hand through his hair, tugging him forward. TK goes smoothly, leaning his upper body over the console, moaning softly as Carlos gives him a thorough kiss. It makes TK dizzy in a way that only Carlos’ kisses can.</p><p>“Hi,” he whispers back, smiling against his lips before he pulls TK’s bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a suck that leaves TK gasping when he finally pulls away. The smug smile on Carlos’ face makes TK roll his eyes.</p><p>“I was going to apologize for waking you up, <em>but</em>,” he trails off, poking a finger into the corner of Carlos’ smile, causing Carlos to let out a chuckle, knowing where his comment is going.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Carlos says casually as he takes his hand from his face and holds it on his thigh. “You can call me whenever you want.”</p><p>TK swallows, not knowing how to answer Carlos’ easy affection and sincerity. Luckily he doesn’t have to. Carlos seems to be satisfied with holding his hand while he drives, as TK responds by running his thumb over his knuckles. He gets lost in its motion and doesn’t notice right away they aren’t headed back to Carlos’ apartment. Instead, they pull up at a closed establishment named ‘Rocco’s batting cages.’</p><p>“Umm?” he turns to Carlos, questioning when he parks and turns off the car.</p><p>“You said you couldn’t sleep,” Carlos answers. “I figured we should work off that excess energy of yours.”</p><p>“That’s what your bed is for,” TK shoots back even as he follows Carlos out of the car, shrugging at the raised eyebrow Carlos gives him. They know each other well enough at this point to not be shy about wanting each other.</p><p>Carlos shakes his head in amusement as he pops the hood of his car, pulling out a bag with a familiar logo of the food truck TK knows he loves.</p><p>“When did you even have time to get that?” he questions bewildered, following Carlos toward the obviously closed door of the property.</p><p>“I called in an order after I hung up with you and picked it up before getting to your place,” Carlos answers as he pulls out a set of keys. “They like me, so they were quick.”</p><p>“And this place?” TK questions waving towards it when Carlos slides in the key.</p><p>“My buddy owns it,” Carlos says with a shrug. “I have a spare key. I texted him I would be using the place tonight; he’s pretty used to it. When work has me stressed out, I like to come and swing the bat around.”</p><p>He lets TK go through the door first, turning the lights as he steps in and closing the door behind them. He guides them through the place with the practiced ease of someone familiar with the layout. He leads him to the back, where they step back outside to a gated area.</p><p>“Stay right here, I’m going to turn on the rest of the lights,” Carlos tells him, leaving him alone with the food.</p><p>It takes a few minutes, but soon overhead lights turn on, illuminating five separate batting cages evenly spaced. Carlos comes back with a pair of bats and a helmet, extending them to TK.</p><p>“Here you go,” he says to him, waiting for TK to take the equipment, walking into the batting cage in front of them while TK starts to get ready. He puts on the helmet and practices a few swings while Carlos sets up the pitching machine.</p><p>“Alright,” Carlos says as he comes back with a smile. “You’re good to go, just step in and press the button on the wall when you’re ready for the balls to start flying.”</p><p>“I’ll be honest, not the type of balls I thought would be flying tonight,” he murmurs, smirking at Carlos as he stares at him.</p><p>“You’re shameless,” Carlos finally says with a resigned laugh, affection coloring his voice. He steps up close to him, tipping his chin up to kiss him. “This will help,” he says against his mouth. “Trust me, and afterwards, we can deal with other balls,” he finishes with a soft blush on his face that makes TK snicker.</p><p>“I haven’t swung a bat since middle school,” he warns as he steps into the cage, closing the gate behind him. “I might suck at this.”</p><p>“I believe in you,” Carlos answers from the bench he’s sat on, pulling out a taco and jarrito drink. He flashes TK a grin before biting into his food. “Hit three, and you get a taco.”</p><p>TK rolls his eyes at the offer before pressing the start button, quickly stepping up to the plate. He manages to get a piece of the first and second throw but misses the next three. Every time he misses, he sneaks a look at Carlos, scowling at the smirk he finds on his handsome face.</p><p>“I told you I would suck,” he calls out, swinging yet again, making a face when his bat doesn’t connect.</p><p>“You’re just a little rusty,” Carlos answers cheerfully.</p><p>TK chuckles despite himself at the positive attitude. He steps off the base to pause the pitcher machine and turns towards Carlos with a raised brow. “Why don’t you come in here and teach me how it’s done,” he challenges, letting out a  grin when Carlos takes him up on it and stands.</p><p>He keeps smiling as Carlos steps into the cage, half a taco in hand. TK opens his mouth, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Carlos scoffs.</p><p>“You still didn’t earn your dinner,” he says even as he hands him the half a taco.</p><p>TK shrugs, paying him no mind as he bites into the food, humming in approval as the barbacoa flavor hits his taste buds.</p><p>“Okay, so your problem seems to be the swing of your hips,” Carlos explains, moving his to demonstrate.</p><p>TK bites his lip to keep from saying what he wants to say, though when he looks up at Carlos’ face, he finds that he didn’t need to. The pointed look he gives him tells TK he heard his silent innuendo loud and clear.</p><p>“Come on! You can’t talk about hip motions and move yours like <em>that</em> and<em> not</em> have me think about the other times I’ve proven just how well mine move,” TK protests as Carlos continues to look at him unimpressed. He grins at the eye roll Carlos gives him before he swings, connecting his bat to the ball dead center sending it flying.</p><p>“<em>Damn</em>,” TK says, impressed. “Okay, if you’re going to play like that, sure, show me your hip motions.”</p><p>Carlos huffs quietly, smiling as he shakes his head. He swings the bat three more times, hitting the ball each and every time.</p><p>“Okay, okay, stop showing me up,” TK complains as he pushes the button to stop the machine once more.</p><p>Carlos laughs as he steps off the plate, coming towards him. TK holds out his hand to take the bat back, but at the last moment, Carlos drops the bat on the ground, along with his helmet. He puts a hand to TK’s chest, pushing him firmly into the wall behind him, keeping him there by the press of his body against his.</p><p>“Are we finally going to get to the hip motions I excel at?” he questions, already rubbing himself against Carlos as he presses his hard thigh between his legs.</p><p>Carlos shakes with silent laughter, his brown eyes shining with delight. “What am I going to do with you?” he murmurs as he takes hold of TK’s face, tilting it upward to give him a feather-light kiss. The words are spoken with such affection that TK has to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out <em>‘Love me.’</em></p><p>Carlos seems to hear him anyway as he deepens their kiss. It grows hot and hazy, desperate as TK moans into it, biting on Carlos’ bottom lip, getting a low needy groan in return for his efforts.</p><p>His hands are on TK, lighting fires over his clothes everywhere he touches before he’s pulling on the zipper to his hoodie. He lets out a gasp as the cold air hits his skin, and Carlos pulls back to stare at his naked chest, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I thought we were going to your place,” TK explains, feeling himself blush. “I didn’t bother with underclothes.</p><p>Carlos stares at him for a moment longer, his eyes narrowing before the hand he has on his chest slides down TK’s stomach, slipping inside his joggers.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Carlos curses as he wraps his hand around TK’s hard and dripping cock.</p><p>TK tries to speak but can’t seem to form any words as Carlos starts to touch him in practiced strokes. He lets out a mewling whine when Carlos runs his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the liquid gathered around.</p><p>“Fuck,” Carlos whispers again, staring into TK’s wide-blown eyes. He leans in, giving him a hard, bruising kiss. TK tries to return it, but it’s over before he can. He tries to put enough brain cells together to complain, but he blinks once, and in the next second, Carlos is gone from sight, going to his knees in front of TK.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” he breathes, nodding fast when Carlos taps at the waist of his sweats and looks up at him in question. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Carlos gives him a grin before he starts to roll down TK’s pants. The cold air of the night makes him shiver, but that’s nothing to the full-body shudder he lets out when wet heat encircles him as Carlos takes him into his mouth to his base.</p><p>“<em>Jesus Christ</em>,” he exclaims, banging his head back as Carlos doesn’t waste a second and goes to work. He sucks at TK with a single-mindedness that leaves him breathless and his head spinning. It takes almost no time at all before TK is at a razor’s edge. He’s been wanting this all night, and it’s <em>Carlos</em>.</p><p>Carlos, who makes him feel safe enough to share everything ugly he has inside him. Carlos, who leaves his bed in the middle of the night to come to TK’s aid just because he can’t sleep. Carlos, who distracts him with batting cages and food just to lighten his mood. <em>Carlos</em>, who goes to his knees and worships TK like he’s actually something worthy.</p><p>He signals for him to pull back as his orgasm builds, but Carlos just sucks him in deeper, making his intention clear.</p><p>TK lets out another helpless moan as he spills into Carlos’ mouth, shaking as he sucks and licks him through it, swallowing everything TK has to give. TK’s last thought before he goes completely mindless is <em>‘can I keep you?’</em></p><p>He is all but useless as Carlos takes his mouth off him, and gently pulls up his sweats before he stands with a proud smile on his face as TK looks at him through dazed eyes.</p><p>“Think you can sleep now?” he asks smugly, and TK feels more enamored by the second.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Carlos’ expression is bright at his answer. He touches the tip of his nose to TK’s as he lays his forehead against his. “Good,” he tells him with a sweet smile. “Should I take you home?”</p><p>TK bites his lip, hesitating for a second before he speaks. “Or we could go back to your place?” he asks shyly. “I think I would sleep better there.”</p><p>Carlos softens; his eyes are gentle and kind as he looks at him. “Even better,” he tells him. “That way, with you in my arms, I’ll sleep well too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was almost called 'Batting Cages, Tacos and Blow Jobs' but it felt a little too on the nose. 😂</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>